Bellatrix's Son
by Alec1223
Summary: Imagine a world where Bella and Rodolphus actually loved each other and had a son? Now that they are in azkaban, the now 11 year old must face the shame of his parent's actions while pursuing his dream to be like them. Chp. 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue:

Bellatrix Lestrange sat on a rocking chair, clutching a newborn baby in her hands. Rocking it up and down. She was smiling.

"You will be of so much use to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix muttered happily, pinning the baby to her chest and kissing it. "Once the Dark Lord returns to power, you, my baby Cameron, will be as loyal to him as your father and I." The baby that she had addressed as Cameron laughed. Bellatrix smiled again.

Her husband, Rodolphus burst into the room and closed the door, locking it.

"The Ministry is on its way!" Rodolphus yelled. Bellatrix quickly got up.

"What?" Bellatrix questioned. "How on earth did they find us!"

"I have no idea! But there is no time to question it!" Rodolphus replied. "I will hold them off! Get to the Vanishing Cabinet! I will catch up with you!"

Rodolphus sped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Several bangs followed by. Rodolphus continuously yelled several spells. Bellatrix took this as a sign that he was winning, so she quickly ran behind her and opened a closet door. Inside was a tall Vanishing Cabinet. As she stared at it, the door behind her Burst open.

Bellatrix quickly opened the Vanishing Cabinet and placed her son inside of it, and closed the cabinet. Several aurors stood behind Bellatrix with wands at hand. Bellatrix turned around and cried.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" The spell hit several aurors, sending them hurtling to the ground. More aurors began to pour into the room. Bellatrix took a second to open the vanishing cabinet and look into it. Her son was gone. Bellatrix smiled one last time, before being hit with 4 Stunning Spells at once.

Chapter 1: Cameron Lestrange

In a clean field behind a Manor, an 11 year old boy slept inside of a red sleeping bag. He had pale skin, black eyes, and messy, long black hair that reached almost to his shoulders.

"Cameron!" A voice hissed. The boy woke up, and stared at his Aunt Narcissa Malfoy. She held a plate of waffles in one hand, and in the other two envelopes.

"Good Morning." She said. "I brought you breakfast." She layed the plate next to Cameron. Cameron sat up in the sleeping bag.

"What are those?" Cameron asked.

"Well…this first one is from, your…mother." Narcissa said, handing Cameron an envelope. Cameron happily opened it, and stared at the writing.

Dear Cameron Lestrange,

I hope you are doing alright. I have missed you so much in the pass 10 years. Azkaban is watching most of what I am saying, but your father and I wanted to wish you luck in Hogwarts. We know for sure you will make it into Slytherin.

Cameron smiled. He hadn't heard from his mother in quite a while. If only she was not in Azkaban. Then…then they would be together again.

"This next one is your Hogwarts letter." Narcissa said, handing Cameron the letter. "We already got all of your books, we just need to get your wand."

"So am I supposed to pose as a Malfoy while at Hogwarts?" Cameron asked.

"No. There is no going around the fact that you are a Lestrange." Narcissa said. Cameron's face lit up.

"So does that mean Uncle Lucius will finally let me live in the house?" Cameron asked.

"I am trying to pursue him, but he says that he doesn't want you in the house too much. He doesn't want the Ministry thinking he is hiding a Lestrange in his house."

"But I haven't done anything!"

"I know, but Lucius believes that the Ministry thinks that you are exactly like your parents." Cameron sighed.

"I may not be like them now…but I'm gonna be…" Cameron muttered.

"Alright, well get dressed, Lucius is going to take you to get your wand." Narcissa said, walking away.

Cameron moved the sleeping bag. Underneath was a hole that had clothing inside of it. Cameron slipped on black clothing. As he put them on, he noticed something silver in the hole. Cameron pulled it out, and stared at it. It was his father's old Death Eater masked. Cameron sighed, and deposited the mask back into the hole, covering the hole with his sleeping bag again.

"Are you coming!" His Uncle's voice called.

"Coming!" Cameron yelled, running into the manor.


	2. Chapter 2: Infamy

Chapter 2: Infamy

Cameron walked in to see his Uncle sitting at a small round table, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Ah, you're here, well we'd better get going." Lucius said, setting his coffee down. Lucius signaled for Cameron to follow him. The two marched out of the Manor.

"Grab my arm." Lucius demanded. Cameron did as he was told. The two vanished.

Lucius and Cameron appeared outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Cameron staggered trying to keep his balance.

"Enjoy apparating?" Lucius asked smiling. Cameron shook his head when he finally caught his balance. "You're going to have to do it again after we get your wand. Now come on." Lucius led the way into the Leaky Cauldron. He ignored everyone that approached him, including Tom whom asked if he wanted a drink. They walked to the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius tapped the bricks in the correct order, and the wall opened.

"I am going to make a withdraw at Gringotts, Olivander's is just down the street to the left. I will meet you back at Olivander's." Lucius said. "Oh and don't worry about paying for the wand, I will pay for it after I make my withdraw."

"Alright." Cameron replied. Cameron and Lucius parted ways. Cameron walked down the street and looked to his left. Just as his uncle had described, Olivander Wands. He entered the building.

Olivander was putting wand cases in the shelves as Cameron entered.

"Ah, come in come in." Olivander said. "You must be starting your first year of Hogwarts. Let me try finding a wand for you try. So what is your name son?" Olivander began searching the shelves.

"Cameron Lestrange." Cameron said.

"L-Lestrange…" Olivander muttered. "Are you by any chance related to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes. I'm her son." Cameron replied, being a little annoyed.

"Oh, well let's see if I can get you a wand similar to hers." Olivander said. "You don't plan on being like her?"

"Oh no." Cameron lied.

"Good, good. Alright, I found one that might be good for you." Olivander said, pulling out a black case from a shelf. "It has Chestnut wood and a Dragon heartstring core like hers." Olivander placed it on his desk. Cameron slowly opened the case, and retrieved the wand from inside. He paused, and gave it a wave.

A plant that sat on Olivander's desk flew to a small stand behind the desk. Olivander's eyes widened.

"That is the first time in ages that a person chose his correct wand on his first choice!" Olivander exclaimed. Cameron put the wand in its case, and scooped up the case.

"My Uncle, Lucius Malfoy is going to stop by here and pay for the wand." Cameron stated as he walked out.

Suddenly, Cameron bumped into a boy who was walking into the shop. In shock, the boy dropped a toad that he was holding.

"Trevor!" The boy cried. Cameron quickly ran and grabbed the Toad, returning back to the boy.

"Thanks." The boy said, he held out his hand. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Hi, I'm Cameron Lestrange." Cameron replied. Neville quickly retracted his arm before Cameron could shake it. An elderly woman wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture on top of it, interjected between the two.

"Are you, by any chance related to Bellatrix Lestrange?" The woman asked. Cameron rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed of how a second person had asked him exactly what Olivander had asked him.

"Yes I am." Cameron said. The woman's eyes widened. She put her arm around Neville, and they marched into Olivander's. Cameron rolled his eyes again, and sat down outside of Olivander's.

So apparently since he was the son of two Death Eaters, everyone seemed to hate him. That seemed very reasonable. Everyone automatically thinks that just because I am their son I am like them (although he hoped to be).

Cameron looked up to see his Uncle walking down the street. Cameron got up quickly.

"Let me just pay for your wand fast." Lucius said. He entered Olivander's, and exited out seconds later. "Grab my arm." Cameron hesitated for a minute, but grabbed his arm. The two disappeared.

Cameron spent the next week as he usually did, staying outside and counting the days until he went to Hogwarts. He frequently tried performing a spell or two on his own, but it ended up burning patches of grass.

Finally, the night of August 31st had arrived. The Malfoys and Cameron were eating dinner. Lucius Malfoy was explaining vividly what would be happening the next morning.

"Are you both packed?" Lucius asked. Draco and Cameron nodded. "Good. I expect both of you to wake up at 10:00 a.m at the latest. Ministry cars will be picking us up at 10:30. We will drive to King's Cross and we will drop you off at the train. Do you understand?" Draco and Cameron nodded again.

"Off to bed you two." Narcissa said once dinner was over. Draco got up and walked out of the kitchen. Cameron exited the house and sat next to his sleeping bag getting ready to go to sleep.

As usual, his Aunt came down to say good night to him 3 minutes later. When she was about to depart, Cameron interrupted her step.

"Aunt Narcissa, did my parents ever do anything to a Longbottom family?" Cameron asked. Narcissa sighed and turned around.

"After the Dark Lords fall to power, your mother and father wanted to find out where he was. They thought that two aurors by the name of Alice and Frank Longbottom knew of his location. So your mother, father, Uncle Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr. tortured them for information." Narcissa said.

Cameron stared at his Aunt. Would it be possible that if they had given his mother the information, he would not be in this situation right now? Would he be living with his mother and father again in the protection of the Dark Lord?

His Aunt departed to the manor. Cameron got back into his sleeping bag, and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Train

**Sorry for taking so long to update on this, hopefully not too long after this I will have chapter four and five out.**

Chapter 3: The Train

The Malfoys and Cameron stood In front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Draco and Cameron both had large carts containing the possessions that they would be brining to Hogwarts for the year. Cameron's hair was cut about an inch shorter, now going a little bit over his eyes and his ears. The eleven year old now wore a red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, muggle clothing that the Malfoys usually bought for him.

"Draco you go first." Lucius said, giving his son a pat on the back. Draco nodded, looking around first to be sure no muggles were looking, then charged into the wall, disappearing upon impact. Lucius followed his son's path into the wall, disappearing as well.

Narcissa Malfoy looked down at her nephew, putting her arm around him, giving Cameron a slight push. Cameron stared upward at Narcissa, before closing his eyes and charging into the brick pillar. Once he opened his eyes, Cameron examined the new area that lay before him. The Hogwarts express was docked, smoke erupting from it already. Hundreds of new and old students were climbing aboard the train, waving good bye to their parents. Lucius approached the nearest train entrance and lifted the contents of the two carts onto it. Lucius turned to Draco, embracing him in a hug.

"Good luck, I know you will make it into Slytherin." Lucius stated happily.

"Of course I will father." Draco replied. Cameron did not bother responding with sound, only nodding. Cameron turned towards his aunt, the only true connection he had with his parents. Lucius provided a home, but that was practically it. He barely showed any admiration for him other than the fact that he was taking care of the son of two of Voldemort's greatest followers. Narcissa loved her nephew for his relationship with her sister. She felt it her obligation to watch over him when Bellatrix was unable to.

"Um…" Cameron muttered, trying to gather the words to speak to Narcissa. He had been observing all of the families hugging their children and waving goodbye, which made him think of his own family. "Thanks for taking care of me for so long…" Narcissa smiled, embracing Cameron.

"You don't need to thank me. I know you'll do great."

The group walked to the train together, assisting the two children lift their luggage onto the express. The adults said one final goodbye before Draco and Cameron began to go deeper into the train. Draco found a compartment full of those who would soon be sorted into slytherins or who were already in the house. The slytherins invited the two to join them in the compartment. Draco fully accepted, but Cameron declined so he could find a compartment for himself. It took some time, but after some minutes of search, he found an empty one in the back of the train.

As soon as he lifted his trunk onto the rack, Cameron took a seat and leaned his head against the window. Cameron watched as the sight of parents waving goodbye began to fly past. The train was gaining speed and within second s the countryside of England was visible. Making sure everything was clear; Cameron got up and withdrew a silver box from his trunk. The box contained every letter his parents had ever sent him. He took one of the letters and sat back down, beginning to read it, doing so over and over. Sighing in relief that he had the comfort of his mother's words, he sighed and leaned his head against the glass again. His breathe soon steadied and the son of Bellatrix Lestrange was fast asleep.

Two girls walked down the aisle of the train, trying to find an open compartment they could find refuge in. The older of the two was a fourth year girl named Elizabeth, who belonged to the Gryffindor house. She had long brown hair that reached past her shoulders, partially covering her pink sweat-jacket that was zipped all the way up. Behind Elizabeth was her sister: Amber, a first year who had yet to be sorted into a house. She looked like a miniature version of her sister, the only difference being that she had hair only to her shoulders. Amber was already in her Hogwarts robes, anxiously awaiting their arrival.

As the girls walked past several compartments they passed many that were full (to their disappointment). At one point they had to squeeze themselves and their luggage behind a girl asking two boys if they had seen a boy's toad. Eventually they reached the back of the train where Cameron's compartment came into view.

"Finally…" Elizabeth said, sighing with relief. She opened the compartment door, squeezing through it. Her trunk bumped into the bench a few times, causing Cameron to turn in his sleep.

"Careful Liz!" Amber hissed, taking her time in entering the compartment as to not make any loud noises. "There is someone sleeping in here and it is pretty rude of you to make so much noise."

"He is not going to wake up." Elizabeth replied, thinking of her older brother who once stayed asleep while someone had used levicorpus on him. "Besides, this is the only place with room; he'll have to deal with us being here."

"Are you sure you heard the sorting hat right when he said 'Gryffindor'?" Amber stated as she opened her trunk. Amber pulled out a fluffy white pillow and a large, soft, blue blanket from her trunk. Carefully, Amber lifted Cameron up and placed him lying down on the bench.

"What are you doing?" The elder hissed. Amber ignored her sister, craning Cameron's head up to placed the pillow under his head. Lastly she draped the blanket over Cameron, making sure every part of his body up to his neck was covered. Satisfied, Amber sat down on the other bench next to her sister, who was looking at her in an extremely confused look. "What did you do that for?"

"Well I thought if we were going in his compartment, it would be nice to thank him in some way. He looked uncomfortable so I made him comfortable."

"You don't even know this kid!"

"Are you sure you didn't get sorted into slytherin?" Elizabeth huffed angrily leaving the compartment out of frustration. Amber shrugged taking a book from her trunk. The book was called 'Light' which was about a pure-blood having to decide between a very kind muggle and a half blood she has known her whole life. As she read the book, Amber glanced at Cameron smiling. "He's also pretty cute…"

Cameron continued to sleep as the train rode on. It was only when the train jolted to the right that he began to open his eyes slowly. The first thing that he saw as his eyes adjusted was Amber reading her book. Shortly after observing that, Cameron realized that his head was on a pillow and he was covered with a blanket. The boy didn't bother to move as he began to speak.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked in a tired voice.

"Oh hi, you're up. My name is Amber Bright." Amber stated. "What is your name?"

"My name is Cameron Lestrange." Cameron said, closing his eyes as he prepared for the question: 'Are you by any chance related to Bellatrix Lestrange?'. It didn't come.

"Nice to meet you! I hope you don't mind that I put my blanket on you, but you looked kind of stiff the way you were sleeping."

"I don't mind, I'm actually really comfortable." Amber blushed at Cameron's statement. "Also, I found this on the ground and I was wondering if it was yours." Amber grabbed the letter from Bellatrix which was now resting next to her. Cameron sat up and took the letter from her, thanking her as he did. "I didn't read it or anything, I promise."

"I believe you." Cameron assured Amber, standing up to put his letter back in the silver box. "Do you know what time it is?" Cameron peered outside, knowing that it should at least be late evening.

"It is 7:46. We should be arriving soon." Cameron nodded and lifted his trunk to ground level and exchanged his silver box for his Hogwarts robes.

"So what house are you hoping to be in?" Cameron inquired as he slipped the robes on over his current clothes.

"I don't very much mind. Gryffindor would be nice, but I would be fine if I was put in another house. What about you?" The boy, first introduced to Amber only minutes ago, took a seat next to her, now feeling completely at ease.

"I'd like to go to Slytherin. A lot of my family members of mine were in slytherin." For the remaining ride to Hogwarts, Cameron and Amber discussed rumors about Hogwarts they had heard from their family. Much of the conversation stemmed from Amber passing on things she had heard from her sister. The two were interrupted from talk of the Hogwarts ghosts by the screeching and the sudden halt of the train. The sound of compartments opening thundered throughout the train that was as in sync as a chorus of dementors (don't think about it too hard). Cameron opened the door to his compartment, gesturing towards his new and only non-family friend.

"After you." Amber laughed as she went through the door, followed by Cameron. Only an hour of conversation had already formed a friendship between the two that was as strong as the friendship forming with another particular group of 1st years.

Both Cameron and Amber's hearts were pounding as they neared the exit to the train. They were both about to enter the realm of a world that they had dreamed about for years. Not only was Cameron excited to attend Hogwarts, but now he had the addition of a great friend like Amber. For the first time, he didn't feel alone. Things couldn't have been better.


End file.
